


Know What You Want

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Love For Rent AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner figures out what he wants and goes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What You Want

“And he just left?  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“Without saying anything else?”  
  


“Just that he needed some time to think things through.”  
  


“And you didn’t stop him?”  
  


“I don’t see why I should have. He wants some time to figure out what he wants. I’m going to respect that.”  
  


“Am I the  _only_  person who is thinking that you two are kind of blowing this out of proportion?”  
  


“His father doesn’t like me Dick. Hell, Luthor doesn’t like  _any_  of us.”  
  


“So? It’s not like you’re hooking up with Luthor. Conner likes you well enough. Isn’t that what’s more important.”  
  


“And his father’s opinion means a great deal to him.  _That_  is important.”  
  


“Fair point. What are you going to do about Bruce then?”  
  


“What about him?”  
  


“You aren’t gonna tell him that you’re dating a Luthor?”  
  


“We weren’t dating, you know that, I know that, Conner knows that. I just agreed to be his rental ‘date’ for five occasions.”  
  


“During which you talked, actually had  _fun_ , ate good food and exchanged numbers. Call me crazy but I think that sounds like dating.”  
  


“Dick…”  
  


“No! Don’t ‘Dick’ me! You need to leave that apartment of yours, go to his apartment and tell him that yo…hold on….”  
  


—  
  


Dick pulls the phone away from his ear as he opens the door to his office, ready to give Jason a good earful for yelling in the office. And find’s not one, but  _two_  tall, broad shouldered brunettes arguing with each other in the lobby.  
  


“Hold on a sec.” He tells Tim before walking over to Jason.  
  


“I just need to know where I can find him!” Yells the man who he does not know. He’s dressed simply, jeans and a red shirt. The black undershirt peeks out from underneath the unbuttoned collar and if Dick is not mistaken, those are custom made Italian shoes. He doesn’t exactly  _scream_  wealthy but the whisper of it is still there.  
  


Jason however is more clearly more interested in getting the man off the property. Yelling back at the same decibel, “Tough nuts but I’m not telling your jack shit because that is fucking confidential!”  
  


“Jay.” Dick asks in his best polite tone, “What’s going on?”  
  


His lover rolls his eyes, jerked a thumb towards the stranger and replied, “This ass just barged in and started yelling for Tim. Keeps babbling on about how he needs an address or something cause he can’t get in touch with him.”  
  


The other man splutters, clearly angry at Jason’s words. “Do you even  _know_  who I  _am_?”  
  


“You could be the Prince of fucking Persia and I wouldn’t give a shit right now.” Jason snaps back, eyes blazing with anger as he looks back at the man. “Get your ass out of here before I-“  
  


“Whoa! Whoa!” Dick steps in between the two men, one hand out towards each chest. “I think we all need to calm down here. Jay, get back inside, I’ll deal with him.”  
  


“But.”  
  


“I’ll deal with him.” Dick repeats firmly. Jason is not pleased at all if his angry walk and barely restrained cussing is anything to go by. With a sigh, Dick puts the phone up to his ear again, “Yeah, you still there?”  
  


There’s a strange silence on the other end that makes Dick think that maybe the line was dropped somewhere between him walking out and sending Jason away. He’s about to drop the call and deal with the man when Tim’s strained voice comes through, “He’s there with you isn’t he…”  
  


Dick stares up at the man, blinking a bit blankly as his guest looks at him suspiciously. “What are you talking about?”  
  


“Conner…he’s right there isn’t he?”  
  


“I’ll have to check.” Dick tips the phone away from his mouth, “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t catch your name.”  
  


“Conner. Conner Kent-Luthor.”  
  


Well, Well,  _Well_. Wasn’t  _this_  an interesting turn of events. And he could see why Tim had been so enamored of this guy. Fleetingly, Dick wondered what his father looked like before answering Tim, “The answer to your question would be yes.”  
  


There’s another pause before Tim replies, voice strained and almost frantic, “Please don’t tell him anything.”  
  


Dick crosses two fingers behind his hand, smiling up at Conner as he replies, “Sure thing.”  
  


—  
  


Tim was well into his ‘brood mode’, as Jason referred to it, when the doorbell rang. One look at the clock made him groan, thinking that Dick had probably closed up early to come ‘cheer him up’.  
  


Not looking forward to the next few hours, Tim walks over to the door and throws it open. And finds the wrong dark haired, blue eyed man standing on his door step. Tim gapes up at Conner, shocked as hell to see him standing in front of him.  
  


“Conner! What ar-!?”  
  


His words turn into a muffled noises when Conner step in past the open door, takes Tim’s face between his hands and kisses him. It’s too hard and too forceful to be truly arousing but it’s desperate enough to give him pause. So instead of freeing himself, his hands tighten painfully hard over Conner’s arms for the duration of the short kiss.  
  


Conner’s panting, every exhalation short and hot against his skin. The feeling doesn’t help the faint trembling in his arms. Tim feels buzzed up and confused, his words jumbled up inside his head. “W-what?” he manages to ask weakly, still holding on tightly to the taller man.  
  


“I want you.” The suddenly words make his eyes fly open in surprise. Conner seems desperate to get the words out, his words tripping over each other in their haste. “I want to be with you, go out on proper dates and everything. I don’t  _care_  if you’re a Wayne or anything else ‘cause you’re just  _Tim_  to me.”  
  


A cautious hope begins to bloom in his chest, giving him enough clarity of mind to string a full sentence together. “What about your Dad? Didn’t he say that he didn’t approve?”  
  


Fingers tighten against his jaw and neck, Conner’s voice grows tight and fierce as well. “I don’t  _care_  about that! We’ll  _get_  his approval! Whatever it is, we’ll work it out! I just…” Those broad shoulders sag suddenly, voice growing softer after a pause. “I don’t want to loose you.”  
  


“You barely know me.” Tim points out. Why though, he has no idea.

“I know enough.” Conner insists, his pleading gaze making his heart constrict tightly. “I know that I’m interested in you. And I want to get to know you better.And that I want us to be a couple.”  
  


Tim watches Conner’s expression fall suddenly, “Unless you don’t want that…” The fear of rejection that slips into the man’s eyes makes him hurt deep inside and that makes up his mind.  
  


“I want that  _a lot_.” He admits quietly, waiting for Conner’s eyes to meet him. And they do, jewel bright in their surprise.  
  


“Seriously?” Conner asks, breathless and brimming with relieved joy. His hands are resting on Tim’s shoulders now, digging into his shirt hard enough to hurt just a bit. A sudden smile spreads over Conner’s lips, making a hot flame burst to life inside his chest.  
  


There and then, Tim decides that they’ve talked enough for a day.

  
Leaning up, he pressed a quick, warm kiss to Kon’s parted lips. His lips tingle when his partner (boyfriend, he corrects himself happily) kisses him back, gentle this time instead of hard. We’ll work it out, he tells him through the kiss. Along with a number of other things. Including, I’m glad you chose me.  
  


—

“Who the fuck was that guy?”  
  


“That was Conner. Tim’s Conner.”  
  


“ _That_  was Luthor’s kid?”  
  


“Yep.”  
  


“Oh.  _Oh_.”  
  


“Yeeeep.”  
  


“And you just gave him Tim’s address?”  
  


“Well  _someone_  had to do something to get those two make up.”  
  


“You’d better pray that that kid puts Tim on cloud 9 after they make up. Else Tim’s gonna be pissed as hell that you’ve been playing Cupid in his love life.”  
  


“Psh, he’ll be naming me the best man at their wedding.”  
  


“I don’t know what I see in you.”  
  


“My ass. Jade’s waiting for you in your office, shoo already.”


End file.
